


I'll Make Sure To Call You Mine

by pliantlouis



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blowjobs, Bottom Louis, Daddy Kink, M/M, Slight Humor, Smut, Spanking, Top Harry, a lot of lace, based of tumblr ofc, cross dressing, gagging, slight 69, so many kinks, theres a leash involved, theyre so kinky
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-31
Updated: 2013-12-31
Packaged: 2018-01-06 22:46:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1112414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pliantlouis/pseuds/pliantlouis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis and Harry have always been kinky, that's not a secret.<br/>It's Louis' birthday and Harry has come over to his family's house to celebrate. When Louis' parents and sisters go to sleep, Harry and Louis have some fun.</p><p>or the one where Louis has an extreme daddy kink</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'll Make Sure To Call You Mine

**Author's Note:**

> loosely basically based off the tumblr post where Louis asks his daddy to pass the salt and Louis' dad and Harry both reach for it. it just sort of happened.
> 
> feedback is greatly appreciated :) sorry for any typos! i don't like to proofread oops. follow me on twitter- @cozyyharry

It was no secret that Louis and Harry were kinky. 

There were several times where Liam would wake up in the middle of the night to hear Louis crying from the next hotel room and immediately rushed over to make sure he was okay. He'd knock on the door and Harry would answer, hair all over the place, bruises scattered across his skin, and sweat pants thrown on last second. Liam would ask what happened and Louis would appear from around the corner looking just as a mess. The three would part goodnight but as Liam was about to turn and leave, he would notice Louis turning to walk deeper into the room with his sweatpants just as low, and his ass marked with red hand prints. Oh. 

The amount of times Niall had called Harry and Louis up to grab a beer or get something to eat was many. The amount of times they had turned him down was 99% of the time. And if Niall noticed Louis rubbing his wrists constantly the next day, he wouldn't say anything. By now, he understands that Louis really enjoys being tied up. 

If Zayn could keep count of how many times he's accidentally seen Louis' clothes shift then he'd be lost. It's not that he minds really, everyone's seen each other naked before. But it's the fact that Louis isn't naked. It's just that Zayn may or may not be used to what he sees just yet. So when Louis' jeans slide down when their playing fifa or when his shirt rides up when they're messing around with a football, he tries to ignore the pretty-colored lace that sits on his best friend's bum.

But when you put it all together, the spanking, the bondage, the pace, it adds up to Louis' absolute favorite thing. When he had first told Harry that he was into that sorta thing, he was extremely nervous what Harry would think. Considering Louis was an extreme family man and still called his parents by "Mummy" and "Daddy", he felt as though Harry would give him the strangest look, get up, and leave him.

It didn't go like that at all.

The conversation popped up when the two were in bed, Louis was naked side from his boxers and Harry still had his jeans on, belt unbuckled. Harry was pressing kisses to Louis' neck, and kept bringing him closer.

"Harry?" Louis finally asked in a tiny voice. Harry moved his lips up to Louis' jawline.

"Yeah, babe?"

"You know how you said that I can tell you any kinks I have and you won't judge me?" Harry chuckled against Louis' skin and nodded.

"Yes, darling, I do remember."

"Well," Louis began. He swallowed the thick lump in his throat and came right out with it, "I want to call you my daddy."

He felt Harry's lips pause on his jaw. He could've sworn he was about to feel one less person occupy the bed. Instead, he got pushed down onto the mattress.

"That's so fucking hot. Louis, shit, yes call me that, baby."

So he did.

Since that moment, Harry had indulged in every one of Louis' kinks. From things as simple as toys to more hard-core options like subspace, Harry supplied everything for Louis. Not the mention that they indulged in his favorite kink as often as they could; daddy kink.

Some times even outside of the bedroom, Louis would refer to Harry as his daddy. For example, Louis would would out of the bathroom an into the kitchen in just a pair of boxers and one of Harry's band t-shirts. Harry would smile at him as Louis attempted to reach the box of cereal on the high shelf. With a pout, Louis would turn to Harry and ask in the sweetest voice, "Daddy, please help me."

Or other times where the two would be at the store and Louis would find a treat of chocolate that he hadn't had in a while and would ask Harry if they could buy some. Harry would shrug, but not agree. This only led Louis to cling onto his bicep and whisper quietly, "Please, daddy. I really want it. It's so delicious and I haven't had it in a while! It has such a sweet taste, daddy, please let me get it." And how could Harry resist?

Even on some occasions right after the boys just had mind-blowing sex, Louis would let the name slip again. They'd be cuddling, and Louis would nuzzle his nose into Harry's neck and press a tiny kiss at the junction of his shoulder and neck. This was soon followed by, "Thank you for making me feel so good, daddy. Made my tight hole feel so full. Love you, daddy." But it wasn't surprising that Harry was soon pushing into Louis only moments later.

So as the band parted in the airport to return home for their holiday break, Niall, Liam, and Zayn made sure that Harry didn't break Louis in the bedroom while they were away.

***

When Harry and Louis got to Louis' house for Louis' birthday, they had an easy day with Louis' family. While they were eating dinner, Louis' mom brought up the subject of gifts.

"So, Harry, I know you're staying for presents tomorrow, right?" Jay asked while taking a sip of her water. Harry nodded.

"Yeah, I figured after we open gifts I could get going." Louis frowned and took Harry's hand.

"At least stay for breakfast. Please? Mummy makes the best breakfast on Christmas!" Louis begged, giving Harry the puppy dog eyes.

"Louis, you know Harry has a family too. He wants to spend his holiday with them." Dan countered. Harry chuckled.

"I guess I can stay for breakfast." He said as Louis squealed, giving him a kiss on the cheek.

"See, daddy, I told you Harry would want to stay." Louis joked. Harry felt something twitch inside of him. He was so used to Louis calling him that in the bedroom that hearing him call someone else that outside of it was utterly odd. Luckily, Lottie decided to switch the subject.

"Are we doing your birthday gifts tonight or tomorrow, Lou?" Louis seemed to ponder that.

"I guess tonight. I mean it is my birthday after all." Louis chuckled. The family laughed quietly and continued their dinner. And if Harry's hand stayed locked with Louis' the whole time then no one seemed to question it.

***

After dinner, everyone gathered around Louis in the living room as he opened his gifts. He loved everything his family gave him. Harry had insisted that he give him his present tomorrow, which frustrated Louis slightly but he went along with it.

As Louis' parents cleaned up the wrapping paper and boxes, Harry leaned over and whispered in Louis' ear. "I can't wait to give you your present tonight Lou." Louis turned and began to speak but Harry stopped him.

"It wasn't a family appropriate present, babe." Louis shut his mouth and stared at Harry with wide eyes. Harry smirked and pressed a kiss to Louis' lips before getting up and helping his family clean up.

***

That night, after Louis' family had went to sleep. Harry pulled Louis into his arms. He pressed sweet kisses all over Louis' tanned skin, causing giggles to escape the older boy's lips.

"Happy birthday, angel." Harry whispered as he pulled out two neatly wrapped gifts and a small bag. Louis took the presents into his hands and looked up at Harry as he began to unwrap the first box. Harry shook his head and pointed back to the bathroom. "Open it in there and come out where you're done." Harry pressed a final kiss to Louis' lips before sending him off to the bathroom.

Louis closed and locked the door and began to slowly unwrap the first present. Once all the paper was off, he opened the average sized clothing box and could not believe what he found.

Now, Louis was always a fan of lace products. He'd love to slip on a pair of panties and have Harry call him 'princess'. They were honestly just comfortable. But what Harry had gotten him was simply over the top.

Inside the box was a pair of red lace panties with a black bow on the band on the front of them. Louis swallowed a moan and continued through the box. He found a matching pair of black lace thigh-high stockings with a red bow on the top of each. Red garter clips connected the stockings to the panties. Louis could already feel his cock getting hard in his jeans. Bellow the stockings was a short, see through black nightie. Louis groaned and slipped the items out of the box. 

He placed the thin pieces of clothing on the counter and unwrapped the second box. Inside, was a pair of shiny black high heels. Louis moved his hand to palm himself, knowing that Harry would have an amazing night prepared for them.

Louis quickly shed his clothes and replaced them with the items Harry bought for him. As he clipped the panties and the stockings together, Louis felt extremely thankful that he decided the shave his legs yesterday morning. After all, Harry loves when Louis is nice and smooth for him. After getting 'dressed', Louis grabbed the gift bag and poured out its contents. Another wave of arousal washed through him.

"Fucking make-up? Good god, Harry, you might be kinkier than me." Louis mused to himself. He rummaged through the contents and noticed a small pencil of eyeliner, mascara, and lip stick. It seemed pretty simple to apply it, as he'd never even thought of doing this before. 

He noticed another content had fallen out of the bag. He picked up the blue bottle and read the label. 'Eye make up remover'. Even in his horniest moments, his boyfriend was still considerate. It made Louis giggle.

As Louis finished putting on the red lip stick, he made sure to fix his hair into the nice soft fringe that Harry liked. He loved how blue his eyes stood out and how amazing his thighs looked, well, at least Harry would think so. With a deep breath, Louis unlocked the bathroom door and peeked silently into his room.

Harry was sitting on the bed, facing away from Louis, and watching television. Louis stood there for a moment admiring him. Sometimes this happened to Louis. He'd be so focused on something and then Harry comes along, taking away is concentration and putting it on himself like a spotlight, and Louis can't look away.

After two minutes of just staring, Louis decided to make himself known. He walked out into the room quietly, and placed himself on the bed behind Harry. He reached his arms around Harry's torso and began to slide his hands up and down Harry's chest and stomach. He reached one hand down to the remote lying next to Harry and shut the t.v. off and letting the remote slide onto the floor.

"I really liked the presents you gave me." Louis whispered in Harry's ear.

"Did you, babe? I'm glad. Wanna let me see you?" Harry asked politely. Louis nodded against Harry's cheek and stood up, walking around to the front of the bed for his boyfriend. Harry's eyes widened as he took in the sight of his lover, clad in lace and make up. Looking so...feminine.

"Wow baby you look so lovely. Turn for me?" Harry practically moaned. Louis began to slowly turn, making sure he lifted the nightie a bit so Harry could see how plump his ass looked in the panties. "Nice and slow for me baby, yeah like that." Harry mumbled. 

Louis returned facing Harry and smiled. "Do you like it?" Harry nodded and beckoned Louis forward. Louis walked forward and stood at the edge of the bed. Harry's large hands moved up Louis' thighs and latched onto his hips.

"I'm gonna make you feel nice and good, okay babe? Mind if I'm a little rough?" Harry asked, as usual. Louis nodded.

"Please be rough with me. I love it when you're rough with me, daddy." And there's the name. Harry moaned, moving his hands to Louis' ass, groping the cheeks and spreading them apart.

"Look so pretty, Louis. How about you be a good boy and sit on daddy's lap, yeah?" Harry said in a hollow voice. Louis easily complied, sitting on Harry's jean clad lap and grinding down a bit. Harry groaned slightly, still teasing Louis' ass with his hands. "Got another gift for you, honey." 

Louis' eyes widened and his arms wrapped around Harry's neck loosely. "What is it, daddy?" He asked with excitement.

Harry reached into his back pocket and pulled out a small piece of black fabric. He unfolded it and reached up to Louis' neck and fastened it around his throat. Harry had gotten him a collar.

It was black lace, just like his stockings, and had a single red bow in the front. Louis ran his fingers across it and flashed Harry an amused smile. "Now, baby, if you're bad. I'm gonna have to put the leash on it, too, okay?" Louis nodded and leaned in to kiss Harry.

They moved in perfect sync. After years of doing this, Harry and Louis easily fell into a rhythm. Minutes later, Louis pulled back definitely, and let his lips brush to Harry's ear.

"Daddy, can I please suck your cock? I love feeling your fat cock in my mouth." Louis sensually whispered in Harry's ear. 

"This is supposed to be about you, baby, not me." Harry insisted.

"Daddy, I want to suck your dick, now." Louis demanded. Harry's eyes widened.

"Don't use that tone with me, Louis."

"I'll do whatever I want." Harry chuckled darkly, shoving Louis onto the ground. He pulled Louis up to his knees by his new collar and adjusted him so Louis' face was right in front of Harry's crotch.

"Undo my belt, bitch." Harry hissed. Louis smirked as he quickly opened Harry's belt and unbuttoned his jeans, pulling Harry's long, fat cock out. It was an angry red and it had obviously been painfully hard.

"You wanna suck a cock, fine. Then you can choke on one too." And with that, Harry was shoving his cock deep down Louis' throat, causing the older boy to choke. Louis gagged but continued to take his boyfriend's cock.

Harry threaded his fingers in Louis' styled hair. He continued to thrust in and out of Louis' lipstick-covered mouth, his moans weaving through the air. Louis' eyes were slowly beginning to fill with tears as Harry abused his throat. His red lipstick began to make marks along Harry's cock as he continued to deep throat the younger boy.

"You're a pro at sucking cock baby. So proud of my little boy." Harry complimented, running his thumb across Louis' hollowed cheeks. Louis pulled off for a gasp of air and flashed a smile at his boyfriend.

"Thank you, daddy. Love it when you fuck my throat." Louis winked as he ran his hand up and down Harry's length. Harry threw his head back and let another moan flow out of his lips. 

"Keep sucking, baby." Louis nodded before going back down on him, making obscene slurping sounds with every thrust of Harry's hips. His gags filled the room and it was just about to set Harry off.

But he had to keep his cool.

Harry pulled out of Louis' mouth and commanded the boy to stand up. Louis gracefully got to his feet once more and ran his hands along Harry's chest.

"What can I do for you now, daddy?" Louis asked, trailing his index finger down to run along Harry's cock. 

"Undress me." Harry demanded. Louis nodded and unbuttoned Harry's shirt. He peeled it off of Harry's arms and threw it somewhere across the room. Next came the skin tight jeans and his boxers. After that was done, Louis stood for Harry again. Harry made a motion for Louis to shuck the nightie off, so he did. After all, if Harry wanted it then Harry would get it.

"Want to ride my face, babe?" Louis' eyes brightened and he nodded quickly, pushing Harry back down onto the bed. Harry laughed, and puled Louis on top of him. Harry adjusted Louis' panties so he could have access to his pink hole.

"Such a pretty hole. So pink, so tight." Harry admired, blowing cool air over the muscle. Louis shuddered with chills. Harry's tongue flicked out and licked a flat stripe over Louis' entrance.

"Oh, fuck, daddy!" Louis screamed. Rimming was always the easiest way to get Louis off. Harry knew that in the back of his mind and made sure that Louis wouldn't cum from this. 

Harry continued to lick around Louis' hole, making sure not to delve inside. Louis' thighs were already shaking, the garter clips straining from the jolts. "In, daddy, please!" Louis moaned, clawing at Harry's abs. Harry obliged, prodding his tongue inside Louis' entrance.

"Yes, yes, fucking hell, right there!" Louis screamed, not caring that his parents could wake up and hear them. 

Louis continued to claw at Harry's skin, leaving angry red marks in his path. Louis leaned down quickly and grabbed hold of Harry's cock, licking stripes up the sides, needing to occupy himself with something. He could feel Harry's moans against his hole, causing Louis to just grow closer to his orgasm.

"I don't want you to cum, baby." Harry warned when he took a breath of air. Louis nodded, cock heavy on his tongue. 

Lou sat back up and Harry's tongue froze inside him. He knew what he had to do. So, Louis began bouncing shortly on Harry's face. Louis moaned, throwing his head back.

"Feels so good, daddy. Love it when you eat me out." Louis whined, grinding his ass back down on Harry's mouth. Soon enough, Louis felt a long finger poking into his hole, causing Louis to scream for his daddy. 

He stopped riding and double over again, taking Harry's cock into his mouth. Louis knew his orgasm was quickly approaching, the heat in his tummy told him so, and he had to keep his mind off it. But it was so hard when Harry was pushing a second finger into his hole.

Louis whimpered, focusing on Harry's hot cock pushing further and further down his throat. Three fingers were now fucking into his slick hole. Louis felt his orgasm building and he was on the brink of releasing it. He couldn't though. 

"Don't you dare cum, Louis." Harry scolded. Louis shook his head, cock still in his mouth. However, he couldn't seem to take it anymore.

"Daddy!" Louis screamed at the top of his lungs, cum spurting out from his cock. "I'm sorry, I'm so sorry, daddy, I didn't mean to." Louis cried.

Harry pushed Louis off of him. "I told you not to cum. And what do you do? You fucking do anyway!" Harry growled, reaching behind one of the pillows and pulling out a red leash. He quickly hooked it onto Louis' collar.

"I'm gonna fuck you so hard. Such a slut, Louis. I tell you not to cum and you being the whore you are, cum anyway. Ungrateful." Louis shook his head. "Naughty boy, Lou, such a bad boy."

Harry flipped Louis onto his hands on knees, adjusting the leash. Quickly, Harry was pushing his cock into Louis' hole. Louis dropped his head, moans slipping from his lips. 

"Oh, daddy." Louis moaned, pushing his ass back to rest against Harry's hips. Harry gripped the leash and pulled it back harshly.

"Don't even speak." Harry growled, pushing Louis back down again as he began to fuck into the boy relentlessly. Louis held his moans in, relishing in Harry being rough with him.

With every thrust of Harry's hips, Louis' leash got tugged on. He knew he would have red marks on his neck in the morning, but for some reason that aroused him even more.

"Look at your cock, already hard again for me." Harry laughed darkly, hips snapping into Louis faster. Louis fisted the sheets, refusing to be bad for Harry again. 

"Do you like when I fuck you nice and hard, baby? Like when I treat you like a slut?" Harry leaned down, and whispered it in Louis' ear. Louis bit his red lip and nodded. Harry growled and stood back on his knees again. "When I ask you a question, you fucking answer me." Harry yelled.

Then came one of Louis' favorite parts.

Harry's hand collided with Louis' panty-covered ass. Louis yelped, the stinging pain of Harry's spank coursing across the rest of his skin. He felt the same smack on his other cheek, and the leash being tugged on harder.

Suddenly, Louis had an idea. He loved getting spanked and fucked hard by Harry. The one way he would get that even more was to actually be bad. So Louis did just that. Going out on a limb, Louis opened his mouth.

"Oh fuck yes daddy. I fucking love when you spank me like that. Love it when my daddy makes my ass red. Love it wen my daddy makes me his. Show me who I belong to daddy. Be my daddy, make me scream your name." Louis moaned, throwing his head back. Harry growled out a moan and slipped out of Louis.

Well, that wasn't supposed to happen.

He felt the bed raise slightly, as if Harry got out of it, which he did. Louis looked and saw Harry picking up Louis' discarded nightie and rushing back to the bed. He balled up the sheer fabric and shoved it in Louis' gaping mouth.

"Now you can't disobey me again." Harry scolded, reaching back and smacking Louis harder than ever before. Louis let out a muffled moan and looked up at Harry with pleading eyes. Harry just pressed an evilly sweet kiss to his cheek and got back on the bed, and flipped Louis onto his back.

"Now I can see my baby fall apart." Harry smirked, lifting Louis' legs up onto his chest and leaning his head down, licking another long stripe across his hole and lace-covered cock. He leaned back up and pressed his cock inside Louis. Harry threw Louis' legs over his shoulders and began fucking into the boy.

Louis grabbed the sheets, head throwing back and eyes closing. Harry moaned, grabbing the leash and tugging on it harshly. Louis' eyes flew open and he whimpered in a mixture of pain and pleasure.

"L-look at me when I'm fucking you, dammit whore." Harry snapped, hips thrusting into Louis even harder.

Harry turned to suck a bruise into Louis knee, adjusting the boy's leg. By doing that, Harry's cock was angled perfectly to hit Louis' prostate. Louis screamed through the makeshift gag. Harry knew that he had hit Louis' spot and only continued to thrust even harder into the boy.

The pleasure was blossoming through Louis at such a rate that caused tears to prick at his eyes. They flowed down his cheeks, mascara and eyeliner smudging under his eyes. His body was beginning to numb. He was feeling too much. Suddenly, Harry's lips were by his ear.

"Go ahead, baby, you can cum. You've been a good boy. Cum for daddy." Harry whispered. Louis moaned as Harry tugged the gag out of his mouth.

"Fuck, daddy, I'm coming. I'm coming for you. Oh, yes daddy!" Louis screamed, filling his red panties up with his cum yet again. 

Harry pulled out and sat on Louis' chest, quickly running a hand across his cock with deep pants escaping his mouth. His cum soon shot out onto Louis' make up covered face with a moan of Louis' name. Louis smiled up at Harry and ran a finger along the shots of cum on his cheeks and licked his finger, neatly cleaning up the mess. Harry ran his thumb under Louis' eye, collecting the traces of mascara and eyeliner that had fallen from his eyes. He had swiped up some extra cum and carefully fed it to Louis.

Harry got off of his boyfriend and laid down next to him. He leaned in for a kiss, tasting himself on Louis' lips. That got to Harry every time Louis swallowed his cum, the ability to taste himself on his boyfriend's lips.

"That was so good, daddy. Thank you for my presents." Louis smiled, pressing a light kiss to Harry's pink lips. Harry returned the kiss in the softest way possible, as if Louis was a piece of fine china.

"Can I show you how thankful I am, daddy?" Louis asked sweetly, running a hand down Harry's stomach and taking his cock into his hand. Slowly, he began running his hand along it.

"Don't you think it's a bit soon, angel?" Harry asked, although he couldn't deny the heat building in his abdomen again.

"Not at all daddy," Louis smirked, "I could ride your cock for days and still want more."

Harry moaned softly, pulling Louis in for a feverish kiss. Louis' left over lip stick was smudging onto Harry's lips and that thought seemed to turn them both on.

After long, drawn out minutes of kissing and grinding, Louis was clambering up onto Harry's lap. Harry lifted himself up on his elbows to watch Louis pull his panties aside and slip onto Harry's newly hardened cock.

"Love feeling so full of your fat cock, daddy." Louis moaned, beginning to rock his hips. Harry bit his lip, watching his boyfriend grind on his lap.

"Look so good, Lou. Making me feel so good." Harry said, moving his hands to grip at Louis' hips. Louis moaned, beginning to bounce on Harry's cock with his lover's help.

"Thank you, daddy, thank you, thank you, thank you." Louis kept repeating, followed by a string of vanities leaving his lips. "Love riding your big cock, makes my tight hole feel so good. Fucking fuck me harder, daddy. Make me your bitch."

So Harry thrust his hips up harder into Louis' abused body. Louis made grabby-hands for Harry, indicating him to sit up. Harry stopped Louis' movements to adjust himself so Harry was sitting up straight against the headboard of the bed. 

Louis threw his arms around Harry's neck and dug his head in his shoulder and moaned. Harry kept his firm grip on Louis' hips and continued to fuck into him. The two boys felt their orgasms quickly approaching.

Harry murmured compliments and sweet nothings into Louis' ear as he grew closer to his release. Louis moaned, his thighs shaking with the power of his bounces. Louis' lip quivered and he threw his back back.

"Pull on my leash, daddy. Make me cum, please daddy I need to cum." Harry grabbed the leash that tapped Louis' back with every bounce and began to pull on it with power. Louis yelped as his head was pulled back violently.

"Fuck, daddy!" Louis screamed as his third orgasm rippled through him and soaked his already sticky panties. With a shout of Louis' name, Harry was dumping his load into the boy on his lap. Harry lifted Louis off of his lap and began to press sweet, gentle kisses all along his body.

"Such a good boy, Lou. Made me feel wonderful, baby, you're so perfect. I love you, Louis." Harry whispered as he unhooked the leash and collar. He swiftly picked up the smaller, tired boy in his arms and carried him to the bathroom. Harry returned back into Louis' bedroom and collected Louis' favorite fuzzy pajama bottoms and his own.

He walked back into the bathroom to Louis practically falling asleep against the counter. Harry pulled Louis into a tight embrace and pressed kisses to his messed up hair. Harry wet a flannel after he undressed Louis and discarded his lace garments and heels and hid them back in their appropriate boxes. He ran the flannel along Louis' tan skin, barely washing the exhausted boy. Harry ran the towel along himself just for good measure. After removing Louis' eye make up and kissing the rest of the lipstick off his lips, he dressed Louis in his pajama pants and did the same to himself. He wiped the lip stick off and picked Louis up and placed the two in Louis' bed.

Louis immediately snuggled himself into Harry's arms. Harry pressed a sweet kiss onto the top of Louis' hair and mumbled a gentle 'Happy birthday, my beautiful. I love you." before dozing off to the sound of Louis mumbling the term of endearment back to him with a simple 'daddy' tacked onto the end.

***

In the morning, Louis exclaimed about how amazing Harry's gift was to him. And even though Louis rode Harry into oblivion as a thank you last night, he may or may not have sucked the younger boy off the a mind-blowing orgasm.

After the Tomlinson's had opened presents and given Harry his, Harry surprised Louis with one last gift. It was a promise ring. The ring was small and silver, just a simple band with an engraving on the outside. 'Partners in Crime. L+H'. It made Louis tear up and practically choke Harry in the hug that he gave him. Millions of kisses were pressed all along Harry's face, hair, and lips. Louis' family laughed at the couples antics and got up to make breakfast.

"Merry Christmas, baby. I'm glad you like the ring." Harry smiled, placing the ring on Louis' finger.

"It's not just the ring I like, babe. Last night was just-"

"Perfect, I know. You went on for twenty minutes about how amazing it was." Harry chuckled when Louis hit him in the arm.

"It was, though! Best present ever." Louis sighed, receiving a kiss on the forehead from Harry.

"Well, happy 'belated' birthday and a very merry christmas, my love." Harry said with a kiss to Louis' lips.

"Merry Christmas to you too, daddy." Louis winked before getting up and leading Harry into the kitchen for breakfast.

As the family and Harry ate breakfast, they talked about One Direction and all that was going on during tour and recording and what their new tour had to offer.

Louis was munching on some of his mum's scrambled eggs as he listened to Lottie talk about how all her friends are huge fans of their band. Harry was listening with amusement to all her silly stories. With another fork full of eggs, Louis decided they needed something. He noticed the salt across the table and furrowed his eyebrows at the reach. He cleared his throat and opened his mouth to speak.

"Could you please pass the salt, daddy?" Louis asked sweetly. And in that moment, Louis realized his mistake.

Louis' dad reached out at the same time as Harry. Their eyes widened and Harry quietly let his hand fall to the table. Louis' dad looked at Louis and the boy just looked back down at his eggs.

"You know, I actually don't need the salt. Salt's for pussies. I'm good." Louis said quickly. "Come on Harry, let's go. We have to um, clean the windows. Bye!" Louis yelled as he grabbed Harry's hand and pulled him from the table. Behind them, Jay sat with wide eyes and Lottie and Fizzy burst out laughing.

"I knew they were into that stuff." Lottie chuckled with a nod of agreement from Fizzy.

Back up in Louis' room, Louis was freaking out as Harry tried to calm him down. Harry was slightly thankful that he was leaving soon and wouldn't have to face the Tomlinson parents for a while.

"Why would you reach for the salt?!" Louis asked in a shocked voice. Harry shrugged.

"I guess I'm just used to you calling me your daddy." He said with a chuckle.

"This is no time to be laughing, Harry!" Harry just kept laughing.

"That's daddy to you, Louis." Louis cracked a smile and whacked Harry on the chest.

"Well, I guess we have some windows to clean."

And if Louis had called Harry the entire time that his parents lectured him on sexual desires as Harry was driving home, well, no one had to know.


End file.
